Dear Elly
by Maniac at Midnight
Summary: A story for Swimmerninja13's new friend Elly! I hope she likes it!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Ninjago. I'm writing this story for Swimmerninja13's new friend Elly!)

Once there was a little girl named Elly. Elly was six, and she loved the TV show Ninjago! One day Elly woke up and went down to breakfast. "Good morning Elly! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mommy! Good morning!" Elly replied, hugging her mother before sitting down and eating. "Ninjago is on TV Elly! You wanna watch with me?" Her little brother asked. "Sure!" She said, running to the living room just as the theme song started playing. Both Elly, and her brother danced, and sung along with it. "Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on we're gonna do it again, we just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! And then we jump back do it again!" They sung. Halfway through the the episode Elly's brother had to go to the bathroom, and when he left, all lights for Elly went out.

When Elly woke up she wasn't at her house anymore, but instead in the middle of an alley. "Where am I?" She asked herself in worry. She started walking out of the alley when she saw an older lady, *she looks familiar* Elly thought, and then she realized that she was in Ninjago!

Elly began to freak out, she hadn't expected to come to Ninjago, but she did. "I wanna go home!" She cried, breaking down in tears against the side of a building. "Are you okay kid?" She heard a sweet young girl ask. Elly looked up, and couldn't believe what she saw. "Your the ninja! And Nya!" She exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at all of them. "Yes we are the ninja, but who are you?" Nya asked kindly.

"I want to go home! But I don't know how I got here! I was just sitting in my living room on Earth! And suddenly I'm in the Alley!" Elly exclaimed crying again. Kai walked up and said. "We'll help you kid, but we Kinda need to know your name." Elly stared at him before saying. "My name is Elly."

Unfortunately I have to end that here, but if Elly wants more Swimmerninja13, let me know! And I'll write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Elly huh? That's a cute name!" Nya said.

"Really?!" Asked Elly.

"Yeah! It's an awesome name!" Jay exclaimed just as he always does.

Kai sighed, and smiled at Jay's reaction. "Guys! We should be figuring out out how to send her home?" Zane questioned. "After all she cannot stay here, her parents will miss her."

"And my brother!" Elly spoke up.

"Ok! Let's go back to the Acadamy!" Lloyd said, agreeing with Zane. They all summoned their elemental dragons. "Who do you want to ride with kid?" Asked Cole. "I want to ride with Kai!" Elly said, running to Kai's dragon, and attempting to climb on. Kai blushed a bit. "Ok Elly, grab my hand." He said, reaching down his hand for Elly to climb up. "Thanks!" She replied, smiling from ear to ear.

*Time skip brought to you by...CAPTAIN AMERICA!(sorry! I can't help itXD)*

*Back at the Acadamy*

"Sensei! We have a visitor!" Jay yelled, running through the halls to the teacher/principal lounge. "Do we now? And just who exactly is our..." He stopped when he looked at Elly. "Oh! I see!" He finished.

"Hi! I'm Elly! And I know who you are!" She said jumping up and down. "Your Sensei Wu!" She continued, grinning a little like a crazed maniac(no offense to Elly intended, she's just just supposed to be super, super excited). "Calm down...uh...Elly, what can we do for you?" Sensei asked as calmly as he could.

"Can you help me get back to Earth?" Elly asked looking at him pleadingly. Sensei was confused. "What is Earth?" He asked. Elly's face was frowning, and Elly looked to be almost on the verge of tears. "Earth is my home!" She cried. "My family is there, and it's big round rock with grass, and water, and snow, and storms, and lots, and lots of animals!" She continued, smiling a bit while she recalled her home.

"I see, but you have no idea how you got here, or what you doing?" Sensei questioned. "Oh I remember what I was doing! You see, on earth Ninjago is not a real place, it's a TV show. I was watching through the intro, and my brother had to go to the bathroom, and then I was alone, and everything went black, and then I woke up in that alleyway where you guys found me." Elly said gesturing to the ninja.

Unfortanutly I have to end it there, it's like 3:15 here where I am and I just want to get this chapter done with. I'm sorry that it's not all that long but I'll be working on another chapter:)


End file.
